criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Obann
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 8 | AppID = Obann | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | C13App = false | C14App = true | C15App = true | Name = Obann | AKA = | CreatureType = Fiend | Race = Cambion | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Abyssal, Common | Status = Alive (resurrected) | DeathReason =Killed by Fjord | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas Rosohna Bazzoxan Penumbra Range | Family = | Connections = The Crawling King The Angel of Irons The Laughing Hand Yasha Nydoorin Graz'zt | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a mysterious fiend with ties to Yasha's forgotten past. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance is a red-skinned fiend with horns, yellow eyes, a tail, and leathery wings. In his appearance at the Overcrow Apothecary in Rosohna, he was disguised as a drow wearing a long tattered black cloak pulled around a set of gray leather armor, his features obscured with a hood and a facewrap of blue cloth. Personality seems to regard the Mighty Nein with amusement, despite the threat they pose, as evident in his voice before charming Nott, and his reactions to Jester's attempted deception and singing. He seemingly has no qualms with leaving his associates behind to die. Biography Background The Cobalt Soul in Zadash holds a single tome mentioning 'Obann'. It says that he once served Graz'zt, the Dark Prince of the Argent Palace within the Abyssal domain of Azzatar, as his Master of Wills. He was shamed and destroyed after a terrible failure to his lord. appeared in Yasha's vision on the Ball-Eater during a storm. She sees a muddied field of burning huts, corpses lying at her feet, her blade bloodied. A figure turns to her, eyes aglow with yellow, their deep red skin and hooked horns peeking from beneath their folded wings. Their smile curls open. "Your anger is beautiful to behold, Orphan Maker." During Yasha's dream-vision in the Braan, she sees dozens and dozens of bodies tumbled before her, and turns to see a familiar male figure, curved horns back from the front, his wings folded over his shoulders, with a sly grin and yellow eyes. He just looks and walks away, shaking his head. The figure is familiar to her, but she doesn't know why or where, and causes something in her heart to freeze and fear to well in her throat. entered the Overcrow Apothecary along with a hobgoblin guard and was given a crest by a Dragonborn messenger. As the fight broke out, he charmed Nott and used Dimension Door to escape. As he fled, Jester cast Sending using a fake voice, telling "Eyes are on you. You've left the rendezvous. What happened to the mission?" He replied, "I know you. But I appreciate your attempt at deception. If you are intent on following, come north. Bring her." Jester managed to scry on walking along the base of the Penumbra Range Mountains, searching for something using the crest. After their arrival in Bazzoxan, Jester casts sending on again, saying, "The Orphanmaker has arrived. Where can we find you?" and filling out the rest of the message with vocalizing. says "Expedient and trustworthy. I am impressed. And a performer. Come five, six miles west of the village. Look for the hidden entrance. I'm waiting." Before their long rest by the bridge, Jester sends, "This place is really scary. We have her. How far is it? What is this place? Did you know there were gold hearts? Okay, anyway, bye." replies, "Oh, yes. I've made my way as well. I'm glad you've kept up. Hope to see you soon. Just be careful. Wouldn't want you spoiled." Obann confronts the Mighty Nein in an underground chamber in the Penumbra Mountains, where he shows his true form and reveals some of what he knows about Yasha. He tells the Mighty Nein Yasha was traveling with him following the commands of "The Angel of Irons". He has come to this temple to release one of the children of the Angel of Irons. He begins reading from a stone tablet so the Mighty Nein attack. After a huge fight, he is eventually defeated and with his dying breath tells Yasha to avenge him. ' While Scrying, Jester sees Yasha perform a ritual that apparently brings Obann back to life. He touches her shoulder and says, "Very good. Thank you for your patience. Now this has been one fine reunion. Let's go see if we can find the others." ' ' Jester scries on Yasha once more and sees Yasha, along with and The Laughing Hand attacking the Cobalt Archive in Zadash, searching for information about a creature named Jourrael. ' The Mighty Nein's research in Zadash inform them that Jourrael was an assassin of Lolth whose body was divided up, with the head in Veluthil (now known as the Savalirwood) and the heart in the Lotusden Greenwood. While Scrying, Jester sees Obann, The Laughing Hand and Yasha on the outskirts of the Lotusden Greenwood. Yasha is cutting down trees and Obann seems frustrated and unsure of what to do. The Mighty Nein pursue Obann into the Lotusden Greenwood. When Jester scries on Yasha, she sees her sitting around a fire next to him. He tries to grab Yasha's chin, and when she refuses a sigil on the back of her neck flares and she stops resisting. They notice he has something skull-shaped in a bag at his waist. Despite the party's efforts, Obann beats them to the Wraithroot tree and recovers a glowing blue stone, escaping with Yasha. ''' After the party destroys the Permaheart, Allura scries on the Laughing Hand and discovers him in poor condition, being berated by Obann for falling apart "near the finish line", an event coming soon. '''Relationships Yasha Nydoorin has a connection to Yasha's past, recognizing her on sight and addressing her as "Orphan Maker", which is her tribal name and not widely known. Yasha does not recognize him in return. Later, he is revealed to have been the fiend haunting Yasha's dreams, and the one who recruited her into the followers of the Angel of Irons during the time in her life she had forgotten. In his dying moments, Obann tells Yasha to "avenge him" and she falls under some form of magical influence which dictate her actions and return her forgotten memories. She becomes trapped within her mind, aware of what she is doing, but unable to control her body. Character Information Abilities is a spellcaster. 1st-level * Shield 4th-level * Dimension Door 5th-level * Dominate Person '7th-Level' * Plane Shift Notable Items Abyssal Longsword Quotations * Matt: (describing Obann's revealing his true form in the temple in the Penumbra Range) "You watch as his form begins to slightly shift. The drow dropping away- leaving behind red skin, yellow eyes, horns that curl up across the head, and a pair of red leathery wings that lie folded across the back." Trivia References Art: Category:Antagonists Category:Fiends Category:Followers of the Chained Oblivion